


The Desire of the Force

by Warm_Black_Heart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo has wet hair look out you're already aroused, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Space Virgins, The Force Ships It, lightsaber dueling as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warm_Black_Heart/pseuds/Warm_Black_Heart
Summary: Rey battles fiercely with Kylo Ren in the midst of a raging storm. When Kylo gains the upper hand he implores her to search her feelings and give into what the Force has in store for them. With sexy results...





	The Desire of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr about Rey and Ben's first time together. I was further inspired by the teaser and their very wet saber duel.

Their breath came in ragged gasps. Each saber strike sent waves of heat tearing through her aching muscles.

“Stop this, Rey,” Ben yelled over the noise of the storm which tossed waves violently against the wreckage they fought upon.

“I know you feel it too. Stop fighting it. Stop fighting me.” 

She ducked beneath their crossed sabers and moved to strike at his side but he deflected her blade easily with his. Ben moved against her with practiced reluctance. The ease with which he fought her off, never committing fully to the battle, drove her mad. 

Adrenaline and anger pumping through her veins, Rey grit her teeth and swung violently downwards with both hands on the hilt of her saber, only to be met with one large hand firmly gripping both her wrists and holding them in place above her head.

“You’re not focused,” he chided in what could be considered a soft tone, were he not compensating for the wind and rain still whipping around them. 

Rey squirmed, trying to release herself from his grip but knowing it was hopeless. His hand felt like steel around her. She briefly thought of kicking him but- 

“Rey, no. Stop. Just breathe. Feel the force around us. What is it telling you?” 

He was looking at her like he had in the forest when he offered to be her teacher. His dark eyes bore into hers as his hair, wet and windblown, moved across his face. He was right, she was unfocused. 

Every time the bond connected them she panicked and fought against the will of the Force. He had always been more at ease with their bond, the unseen pull between them, humming around them like an electric current promising something unspeakably intimate if they just- 

She closed her eyes and felt the Force pulse expectantly around them. Taking a deep breath, she sensed the storm calm as Ben’s grip on her wrists loosened enough for her to free herself if she chose. 

“The Force...” she whispered, giving herself up to its desire. 

She heard the sound of Ben’s lightsaber disengage as he returned it to his belt. His free hand met the curve of her waist. “Rey...” 

Parting her lips, Rey leaned towards the soft sound of her name being spoken by the man she could no longer deny she was being drawn to. The man she desperately wanted to be with. The Force swelled triumphantly inside her chest as Ben’s lips met hers, gentle but full of need and a heat that matched her own. 

She dropped her saber to the wet steel, which was beginning to warm under the sun. Her now free hands searched for any contact with Ben’s bare skin. Understanding her desire, he mercifully began removing his bulky layers, starting with his black gloves. Rey swallowed hard as she watched them drop beside her saber. She had dreamt of Ben removing those exact gloves more times than she’d care to admit and seeing it now, like this- 

Her heartbeat raged in her ears and she began removing her own wet clothes as quickly as she could manage. Flooded with passion and having lost the physical contact of their kiss, they watched each other greedily as they stripped. 

Rey’s breath caught, despite herself, at the sight of his expansive chest, slick with sweat and rain after their duel. The memory she often revisited of him half naked on the island was a poor substitute to the real thing, she mused, as she finished removing her breast band. She looked up to find Ben chewing his lip as he stared at her breasts. 

He inhaled deeply through his nose and unfastened his pants, releasing his erection and meeting her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and he smiled coyly, closing the distance between them.

Ben looked down on her through dark lashes and traced his fingers along her collarbone and down towards her breasts. Rey gasped at the pleasure she found in his touch. It was the first time she had felt his skin against hers since-

“You’re unfocused again,” he teased, moving his head down to kiss her throat. 

Closing her eyes, Rey gave into her instincts and pulled him closer.

They came together, hungry to touch and be touched after denying themselves for so long. Their hands wandered, eagerly exploring each other’s bodies for the first time. 

Rey could hardly catch her breath. Panting between lingering kisses, she felt as though she were drowning in all these new sensations, which were heightened by the Force. It felt like a gentle electric current surging over her wherever Ben’s skin met hers and a burning heat was left behind wherever his mouth explored. 

His fingers brushed the apex between her legs and she let out a low moan, fisting his hair and pushing herself into his touch. Emboldened by her reaction, he caught her lower lip between his teeth and kissed her hungrily, moving his fingers rhythmically over the spot that made her see stars. 

Spurred on by the undeniable want she felt between her legs, Rey boldly grasped his hard cock in her hand, “Please Ben I need-” she breathed against his chest, begging for a release she wasn’t sure she completely understood. 

Ben wasted no time, cupping her ass in his big hands and lifting her easily, bringing her down gently on top of his discarded clothes. Holding himself over her with his cock firmly pressed to her entrance, slick and ready for him, he took a shaky breath and his soft brown eyes searched hers.

“Are you sure? I hear it can.. hurt. The first time. I don’t want to..” he swallowed and only then did she realize that he was just as inexperienced as she was.

Rey smiled and moved herself up to press her lips to his ear. She whispered, “I think I can handle it.” 

Without argument, Ben trailed gentle kisses along the side of her neck as he eased himself into her. She let out a small gasp, not entirely prepared for the stretch of him, or the strange sort of pain he had warned her about. He paused and nuzzled her ear, unnerved by her response.

“No, don’t stop.” 

Rey reached around him, reveling in the feel of his muscled ass as she pushed him further into her. They both groaned as he slid completely inside and found each other’s mouths again. Ben began thrusting, slowly at first, experimenting with his movements and Rey sighed against his lips, relaxing into him. He pulled away slightly, watching for her reaction as he gently increased his pace. 

“That’s good,” she murmured, biting her lip. 

Their eyes locked and he moved his thumb along the side of her cheek. 

“You feel perfect. I can barely control myself.” 

Ben’s deep voice, husky with desire, shook her to the core.

“Then don’t,” she managed, somehow, as adrenaline rushed through her. 

That’s all it took for Ben to give into the frenzy he felt as the Force vibrated with their passion. He rolled his hips into her harder and faster than before. Rey tangled her fingers in his still damp hair, bucking her hips into his to try and match his eager rhythm. 

She loved the feel of him like this, the indescribable closeness, the tender pain that somehow melted into pleasure, and how full she felt with him inside her. Ever since they touched hands her body had always ached to be near him. And this was- 

She didn’t think anything could be better than this until he brought his hand down between them and rubbed the spot that took her breath away.

“Kriff Ben! I-“ 

Her head swam and she bit his shoulder as her muscles contracted around him, echoing the waves of her release. He grunted, thrusting into her a few more times before she felt his own warm release fill her. 

Ben exhaled heavily at the spot where Rey’s neck met her shoulder and kissed her below the ear.

“Rey, I love you.” 

Tears sprung to her eyes without warning and she clutched him desperately, as though he might disappear at any moment.

“I love you too, Ben. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my Betas for putting up with my "first time posting on AO3" jitters! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr! https://save-ben-swolo.tumblr.com/


End file.
